Kyo's Poetry
by Pink Leopard
Summary: **UPDATED CH... uh... we'll just say it's 9!**^_^; PG-13 just to be safe. Kyo has a secret hobby. Will anyone find out? Will Shigure fall in love? Is Tohru really a tree? Is Yuki really a potato? These questions and more will be answered in-
1. Free Verse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... leave me alone... **slams door to room**  
  
Her voice is soft, like the whisper of a summer breeze. Her heart is true, like the first breath of air. She steels my heart with the greatest of ease. She lives through life without a care.  
  
A/N: I'm just starting every ch. with a poem... ^_^; just to let you know...  
  
Kyo lifted his pencil up and placed it on his desk. He leaned back into his chair and sighed.  
  
The sweet sent of cheery blossoms floated through the open window. The warm summer breeze was following it. It was peaceful.  
  
He looked down at his paper. He reviewed his work and sighed again.  
  
Poetry was his new secret hobby. Every poem he wrote he hide in a folder under his bed. If anyone found it they'd never let him hear the end of it.  
  
Especially since they've lately been involved around one person. The words he wrote down were coming from his heart, though Kyo rarely expressed it. 'Hm... Toh-'  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen. He awoke from his trance. Kyo hopped out of his chair and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
He found Tohru on the floor, picking up pots and pans that fell out of the open cupboards. When she saw him come in, she stood up quickly, getting really flustered.  
  
"Anou... Ohio gozaimas Kyo-kun... Gomen ne... did I wake you up?..." she said, lowering her head in a shameful manner.  
  
Kyo shook his head. "Iie... I've been up for a while..."  
  
Tohru gave him a quick smile, then resumed picking up the pots and pans. Kyo knelt in front of her and helped. Tohru looked up at him.  
  
"I-It's okay Kyo-kun... you don't have to help me," she said, stuttering a bit. Kyo simply remained silent and put the rest of the pots into the cupboard.  
  
"A-Arigato Kyo-kun," was all she could think of to say. Kyo hardly ever did this sort of thing.  
  
Kyo checked the clock. It was only 7:00. Still had an hour before school started.  
  
Just then Shigure walked into the kitchen. He looked around curiously.  
  
"Tohru-kun... do you know what caused that loud noise? I hope we don't have an unwanted invader..." he started, but a thought crossed his mind. "Look at you two... so alone..." he ducked when a flying pot can towards his head.  
  
"You pervert..." Kyo muttered, looking down at him, his face full of disgust.  
  
"Kyo-kun!-" Tohru started. Kyo stopped and turned around. She never quite finished the statement, she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
She finally found her words and said, "Kyo, would you like to help me with breakfast? I mean... you don't have to if you don't want to... It's just nice to have someone around... to talk to..."  
  
Kyo didn't know quite what to say. 'She's asking me to cook with her because she likes having someone to talk to? Why me? Why not someone who's not socially impaired?'  
  
"Well, you two have fun cooking!" he said, winking as he left the room. Kyo clenched his fists. 'One of these days Shigure... I'm going to get you... when you least expect it...' (does anyone else get those kind of speeches from their siblings?)  
  
Tohru handed him some eggs. "Could you make some omelets? That would be great!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo sat in desk, waiting for English class to start (because this is being written from a North American POV and I'm just being lazy). The teacher came up in front of the class.  
  
"Today we're starting our poetry unit," Kyo's heart gave a leap. "I'm going to hand you all a few poems and your going to identify 5 personifications, 5 similes, 5 metaphors, 5 oxymorons-" The class groaned.  
  
Of course all poetry units start out this way. Little did the teacher know he could expect great pieces of work from Kyo.  
  
A/N: ^_^; ok that was a bit short... but it's the opening chapter so cut me some slack! R+R ^_^ it's very appreciated! 


	2. Personification

I simply do not own Fruits Basket. End of story.  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue You'll never know How much I love you  
  
Kyo stared mindlessly out the window. He checked the clock. Three more minutes till class ended. He groaned. Why IS math class the longest? (I, too, want the answer to that question T_T)  
  
There was a loud BANG as something hit the window in front of him. Kyo jumped and almost lost him balance and fell off his chair but cats never loose their balance so nya! That means he didn't fall off his chair.  
  
Everyone looked to the window. A paint can, which was hanging on a rope for some reason, had hit the window. Paint was everywhere. You really didn't want to be on the other side of that window.  
  
The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and left. Kyo was relieved that was the last math class he'd have for the next two days (GO WEEKENDS!!!).  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo met up with Tohru and Yuki at the front of the school. He immediately gave Yuki and hard, cold glare. How he hated him.  
  
Yuki noticed Kyo and glared back. Tension began to build, but-  
  
"YUKI-KUN!"  
  
Yuki turned around to find a girl calling his name.  
  
"Yuki-kun! We've been searching everywhere for you! A last minute meeting has been called and I'm s'posed to find everyone... sorry for the inconvenience..."  
  
"It's alright," he turned to Tohru and Kyo, "I'm sorry I'll be coming home late. Could you please tell Shigure where I am so he doesn't worry?"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru answered.  
  
Yuki waved and followed the girl. Tohru turned to Kyo.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to go without Sohma-kun then..." she said.  
  
Kyo let out a sigh of relief as they started walking. They were walking beside a walk of the school when they came up to a scaffold. Kyo looked up and found people cleaning a window covered in paint. The paint was also on the scaffold, sitting very close to the edge (dun, Dun, DUN!).  
  
From around the corner came three students, running from the janitor (I've had that happen... It's not fun...). One student bumped into the scaffold and another one bumped into Tohru.  
  
All in one motion the paint can fell off the edge of the scaffold, it fell onto Kyo as Tohru was falling onto him AND the janitor was dragging the three students away.  
  
Tohru sat up, expecting Kyo to be in his cat form in front of her, but there was, was a pile of clothes, covered in paint. In a panic, Tohru picked up the clothes and started looking everywhere, frantically, for Kyo. But she couldn't find him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A white cat watched Tohru from underneath some bushes. 'I gotta get this stuff off before I transform back!'  
  
The white cat lapped his fur hurriedly. 'Why isn't it coming off?!' he thought.  
  
Kyo gave up and flopped himself down on the pavement, letting the rays of sunlight shine down him. It was so relaxing he almost fell asleep.  
  
He opened his eyes a slit and saw a young girl in a blue school uniform. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes looked down at him with kindness (guess who?).  
  
"Konnichi wa, Neko-san", she said softly.  
  
She started scratching underneath his neck. 'Tohru...' He relaxed and rolled lazily on his back, exposing his completely white stomach. She began rubbing his belly as if he were any other cat. Kyo started purring loudly, trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape his throat.  
  
Kyo suddenly realized that he could change back at any minute. He quickly got up to his feet and ran into the small patch of trees in front of the house (did I mention they were at the? Oh... well I guess I will now, they're at the house).  
  
"Anou!... Bye-bye, Neko-san..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo decided that if you can't get clean you might as well just get even dirtier.  
  
He stood in front of HUGE puddle of mud, the kind you can't resist to push your friends into. He knew he was going to regret this either way. He took a deep breath.  
  
"One... Two... Three..."  
  
He jumped in. The oozy, half-liquid, half-solid substance seeped into his fur, getting him all mucky (_ poor Kyo-kun!).  
  
He jumped out, not waiting to be in the mud for another second. He made his way to the front door.  
  
He made a graceful jump to the doorbell (^_^ isn't cool when they do that?). Shigure answered and looked around.  
  
"Hmm... Is anyone there?" he asked to the invisible somebody rang the doorbell. "Kids these..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm down here!" Kyo yelled.  
  
Shigure looked down at Kyo, wide-eyed. "What happened to you? Did you find a pretty little FE-line to mud wrestle with?"  
  
Kyo didn't have time to argue with Shigure. He dashed into the house and into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he transformed, he took a shower. The paint was a pain to get out, he had to wash his hair several times.  
  
When he was finish, he went into his room, sat at his desk and started writing.  
  
A/N: that concludes Ch. 2 of Kyo's Poetry. Next Ch. ... Mit-chan comes for a visit ^_^ 


	3. Oxymorons

There was a man in our town Whose Christian name was Jim; He stepped into a pot of glue, And fell and broke his linb.  
  
The doctors tried to set it, But still it would not mend; He limped about, and would, no doubt, Be limping to the end,  
  
But on a day it happened He walked abroad, and then He stepped into some other glue, And broke his leg again.  
  
And when his leg was mended, And he was out once more, Both leg and man were stronger than They'd ever been before!  
  
So, when I broke my heart once, I thought of Mister Jim- I went and broke it once again, Now I'm as well as him!  
  
Edwin Meade Robinson  
  
Kyo's pen flew across the paper. He was so inspired by the events of the past few hours. One after the other, ideas flew from the pen onto the paper.  
  
He stopped, leaned back in his chair and sighed. 'Toh-'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone from down the hall bellowed, "SUNSHINE, LOLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS, EVERYTHING THAT'S WONDERFUL IS HOW I FEEL WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER!"  
  
Shigure was skipping joyously down the hallway, closely followed by a frustrated Mit-chan.  
  
"SENSEI! Get back here!" hollered Mit-chan.  
  
"Common Mit-chan! Sing with me!" Shigure grabbed Mit-chan's arm and started skipping out the door.  
  
"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"  
"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. ......."  
  
Kyo stood in his doorway with a blank expression on his face. He shook his head and went back into his room and sat at his desk.  
  
From out the window, he could see Shigure skipping and half-dragging Mit- chan around.  
  
"BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE! BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!"  
  
Kyo left his room. Shigure always got extra silly when Mit-chan was around.  
  
A suspicion grew inside him. Does Shigure have a crush on Mit-chan? GASP!!  
  
A/N: **pulls a Ritsu** GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I APOLOGIZE!!!! I'VE PUT THIS OFF FOR SAO LONG!!! ... and the chapter itself is REALLY short... ^_^;;;;; sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry... the next one will be longer and... not that long a wait... R+R! I hope you liked it! And depending on the way I feel... this might have some ShigurexMit-chan implied ^_^ 


	4. Oxymorons part deux

A/N: gomennasai... I got sidetrack again =_= ... But then again I really should be studying for the finales... meh... ^_^ well here's the next chappie!  
  
Kyo's the cat we all know and love, Although he's not as saintly as a dove. Against Yuki he's bad, Although this is sad, It shows what these men are made of.  
  
Mit-chan was still chasing after Shigure, although it didn't get her any closer to her goal.  
  
"RAINDROPS ON ROSES AND WHISKERS O KITTENS!"  
  
"SENSEIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"BROWN PAPER PACKAGES TIED UP WITH STRING! THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS!"  
  
Was Kyo right? Well this can't be good.  
  
Kyo found his way into the kitchen, where Tohru was fixing a snack for them. Kyo could smell the cod amongst the assorted ingredients.  
  
She looked up at him when he can in. She put on her usual silly smile.  
  
"Ah! Kyo-kun! Where were you? I couldn't find you when I was walking home... where did you go? I saw a nice little white neko though... he was so kawaii! You should've seen him!"  
  
If Kyo didn't know better, he could've sworn her smile got better. He began to smile a little himself.  
  
**In the backyard**  
  
"Sensei..."  
  
Mit-chan had given up and started begging at his feet (how she caught up with him? I don't know...).  
  
"Please... I must have that manuscript... please..."  
  
Shigure looked down at the broken figure on the ground before him. 'Hn... I've had my fun...'  
  
Shigure sighed and took the manuscript out of a pocket in his kimono. 'It's a pity she couldn't stay longer...' He handed it to Mit-chan.  
  
Mit-chan gave him a hard core glare. Shigure didn't flinch. He just smiled like a fool.  
  
Mit-chan was about to turn around and leave, but Shigure caught her arm. "Mit-chan..." Shigure quickly kissed Mit-chan's lips. "Ja ne!" he said, turning around into the house.  
  
A large sweat drop formed at the side of Mit-chan's head.  
  
**Back in the kitchen**  
  
Tohru was still happily making onigiris. Kyo was lazily sitting the kotatsu table. It was starting to rain outside and it was getting cold inside.  
  
Kyo watch her every movement. 'It's almost... intoxicating...' he thought (-_-; ya... I'm turning Kyo into a pervert... blah...).  
  
Tohru suddenly dropped the onigiri to the floor and clutched her stomach (poor onigiri). Kyo snapped back to reality and ran to her side.  
  
"Tohru! What's wrong?!" he asked with a high note of concern in his voice.  
  
Tohru delicately got up, putting one hand on the table to steady herself. A light blush spread across her face. "I'm fine... really!"  
  
Kyo wasn't buying it. "Tohru, people don't just collapse without a reason. What's wrong?" he asked again, a bit irritated this time.  
  
Her blush deepened as she gripped her stomach again. "I'm really fine!"  
  
"Tohru..." he said softly, "Fine... just tell me what I can do to help..."  
  
Tohru froze for a minute. 'Kyo-kun wants to help me... I'm so happy!'  
  
"Well..." she started, "I'd like a hot water bottle... please..."  
  
Something in Kyo's head went 'click'. 'Hot water bottle... Stomach hurts... She doesn't want to tell me what's wrong... P... M... S... eep...'  
  
"Kyo-kun?"  
  
"Anou... Yeah... Hot water bottle... right..."  
  
**Back outside**  
  
Shigure pocked his head outside. Mit-chan was still standing there.  
  
"Anou... Mit-chan... do you want to come in?... It's raining and you'll catch a cold... Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time you know..."  
  
Mit-chan nodded and walked inside.  
  
A/N: well that's ch. 4... ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come! 


	5. Paradox

Kitty  
  
My friend for life  
  
My one and only  
  
The one I hold dear to me  
  
Neko  
  
Mit-chan watched the rain outside the window. She had decided to leave as soon as the storm let up. 'How did I get stuck in this house?'  
  
Her thoughts lingered to the kiss Shigure gave her. 'How dare he! What the hell was did he think he was doing? Yet...'  
  
**In Tohru's bedroom**  
  
"Just take it easy Tohru" Shigure said, smilling warmly at her. Tohru was lying on her bed with the hot water bottle across her abdomen. Her face was as red as it could get. That's the last thing a girl needs a guy to know.  
  
"But I left a mess in the kitchen and I need to go shopping!"  
  
"Tut, tut! I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will do the shopping."  
  
"Why don't you try volunteering yourself for once!" Kyo yelled, though it wouldn't do any good. He was going whether he liked it or not.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts' Tohru. Just relax and lay in bed."  
  
**At the front door**  
  
Kyo and Yuki stood outside, their clothes soaking wet. Kyo almost fell asleep right then and there, the rain was making him very drowsy. Yuki gave him a nudge.  
  
"Don't touch me, kuso nezumi!"  
  
"Well if you stayed awake for five seconds, I wouldn't have to touch you, baka neko."  
  
So Kyo and Yuki started off into the darkness of the rain, feeling like they had just fell into a swimming pool.  
  
**Back in the house**  
  
Mit-chan was still staring out the window. 'Some summer this is turning out to be... Would it kill if it stopped raining for a few minutes so I could get out of this place?'  
  
Shigure entered the room. He let out a soft sigh.  
  
"How's Tohru?" Mit-chan asked, curiously.  
  
"She'll be fine... I mean, how bad can having your period be?"  
  
If Mit-chan hadn't been sitting down, she would've fallen over. "You make it sound so 'fun'" she said, sarcastically (Wow... Mit-chan sarcastic? Now that's OOC...).  
  
"The storm doesn't seem to be letting up, does it?"  
  
"Hn... It's almost 6 'o' clock..."  
  
"You're right. I'll order ramen!"  
  
"But... S-Sensei!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
Shigure paused. Something glimmered in his eyes that Mit-chan couldn't quite recognized. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he drew nearer to her.  
  
"You could sleep with me, Mit-chan... It gets cold in my room at night and I could use someone to warm me up..."  
  
**At the store**  
  
Kyo glanced down at the shopping list. A basket was anchored around his arm. 'Rice... cod... milk (Kyo grinned)... leek (Kyo scowled)... and...' He stopped at the last item. 'She's got to be kidding...'  
  
Yuki snatched the paper out of his hand. "Hey!" Kyo protested.  
  
Yuki's eye's widened. "You go get them..."  
  
"WHAT!? Why should I go get them!?"  
  
"Because you're the one who found out in the first place..."  
  
After a bit of arguing, they decided that they'd both go and get them.  
  
They stood in front of the aisle. "You go first..." Yuki said oh-to- calmly.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I GO!? YOU HAVE THE LIST!"  
  
Yuki couldn't protest this. He took a deep breath and started to walk down the aisle. When he got to the middle he stopped and looked back. Kyo nodded, closed his eyes and took one, hesitant, step into the aisle. He let out a wince and then opened his eyes.  
  
A lady, 42 years of age, gave them an I-don't-know-what-the-hell- you're-doing-here-but-get-out look.  
  
Kyo hurriedly caught up to Yuki. They looked up at the shelf. "Anou..." Yuki started. They were both thinking the same thing. 'There's so many different brands...'  
  
**Back at the house**  
  
Shigure's ears hurt, a lot! Mit-chan had given him quite the earful after the remark he gave her. Who knows, it might have worked. Shigure smiled to himself.  
  
After that incident though, he decided to give Mit-chan his room and he would sleep at the kotatsu table. 'This is going to be uncomfortable...' he thought.  
  
**Back at the store (sort of)**  
  
A/N: If you haven't figured out what Yuki and Kyo were trying to buy, they were pads. ^_^; Just letting ya know!  
  
Kyo and Yuki were on their way home, both carrying heavy bags. The worst part was... it was still raining.  
  
Kyo was getting really tired, he could sleep anywhere, it didn't matter. He was too tired to even think. He was cold and wet too (AW! Poor baby!).  
  
They were SLOWLY making their way back to the house.  
  
**Back at the house (again...)**  
  
The ramen had come and Tohru, Shigure and Mit-chan all ate quickly and quietly (Because Shigure's just SO quiet 9_9). They left Yuki and Kyo's ramen in the stove so they didn't get cold.  
  
Mit-chan had closed herself off in Shigure's bedroom. Shigure was feeling a bit guilty...  
  
**In Shigure's bedroom**  
  
A/N: This is the ROMANCE part of this fic, seeing as it's a Humor/ROMANCE and I haven't put any ROMANCE in yet... 'cept for Kyo's little ranting but that's it... So here it is! (But it's not KyoxTohru because they haven't come home yet...)  
  
Mit-chan watched as the rain pounded against the windowpane. 'How did I get stuck here?' she thought to herself. She didn't want to stay this long at Shigure's house... or did she? (o.O **twilighty zone**)  
  
Mit-chan turned around to find Shigure standing in the doorway. He had a warm smile on his face. He sat down beside her.  
  
"The rain's quite beautiful, don't you think?" he asked her.  
  
Mit-chan was silent.  
  
"Ah, Mit-chan?..."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Why did you... kiss me?"  
  
Shigure took in a deep breath, the smile still lingering on his face. "Because I wanted to," he said, his eyes never leaving the window. He made it seem oh-to-simple.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I mean, WHY did you want to?" she asked, getting impatient with him.  
  
"When I see a beautiful women, like yourself, I just can't help myself."  
  
Mit-chan wasn't buying it, but still a blush crept across her face.  
  
"S-sens-"  
  
"Iie... Shigure..."  
  
"Sh-Shigure..."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Mit-chan couldn't answer. Her words were lost in her mind.  
  
Shigure turned to face her and caressed her face with his hand. "Mit- chan... I..." he started. He couldn't finish his sentence. He was losing control of himself, he couldn't help himself.  
  
He hungrily pressed his lips against her own. He lost himself in the kiss.  
  
A/N: Yes I know this is supposed to be a KyoxTohru fic... ^_^; but I got carried away. Well... uh... let me know what you think! R+R! 


	6. Hyperbole

Love is a rose that blooms with beauty  
  
Love is the wind softly whispering to the ones it cares most about  
  
Love is a shelter  
  
It's where I go to heal  
  
Mit-chan pulled the covers up to her chin. Shigure was right, it did get cold in his room. Her cheeks still had a soft tint of blush on them. 'He's so warm...'  
  
Shigure quietly lay behind Mit-chan. He liked it this way. It was so peaceful and serene; he could lay here forever.  
  
Mit-chan sat up and slid off the side of the bed. She turned around and noticed Shigure still lying there. 'Didn't he get out of the room last night?'  
  
She was still suspicious. Why this sudden burst of emotion? Why had he been so evil to her the past years? Maybe she should have listened to her mother.  
  
*~*~* Flashback to 1986 *~*~*  
  
"He probably bugs you because he has a crush on you."  
  
*~*~* Present time *~*~*  
  
Mit-chan shot Shigure a glare. Shigure yawned and stretched himself, then realized Mit-chan was glaring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo woke the next morning and rubbed his eyes. He turned and looked out the window. 'Hn... it stopped raining...' he noticed.  
  
He through off the covers and quickly got dressed. He poked his head out of his room and looked down the hallway to Tohru's room. He wondered how she was doing.  
  
He hesitated at first to go over to her room. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea or anything. But then again...  
  
Kyo peeked inside to see if she had woken up first. Well she was up, and so was Yuki. 'How the hell did he get up before me?' He was sitting beside her on her bed. They were whispering so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. All of a sudden, Yuki leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
Kyo choked. He dashed back into his room and sat down at his desk.  
  
He was jealous. He was sad. He was scared. He was angry. He was... alone.  
  
Kyo picked up his pencil and began scribbling down exactly what he felt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Aw! Common Mit-chan! I was just a kid!"  
  
"Leave alone Shigure!"  
  
"You're so hurtful..." Shigure sniffed.  
  
*~*~* (That had such a point)  
  
"Sohma-kun!" Tohru gasped. Yuki had surprised her, very much so. Only one person came to mind, but it wasn't Yuki.  
  
"Anou... Gomennasai Tohru-kun... You have someone else in mind?"  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
"K... Kyo?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me... what do you think of him?"  
  
"Kyo-kun... sugoi~desu..."  
  
"Sugoi?"  
  
"H-Hai! Kyo-kun sugoi~desu! Anou... Sohma-kun is also wonderful, but..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: GOMENNASAI GOMENNASAI GOMENNASAI!!!!!!!!!!! **stops before she pulls another Ritsu** ARGH! I haven't updated in months! I'm so sorry guys! ^_^; I guess I got all caught up in the fact that it was summer that I kind of... forgot? Well the next chapter will be longer and you won't have to wait as long. This is the second time I've done this in this fic! I feel so... evil... mweheheheh... Ah! ANYWAYS! ^_^ review pwease! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week. If not you are welcome to flame me. 


	7. on the influence of Coca Cola

A/N: This was the alternative Chapter 6... This might disturb people so if you are easily disturbed then please do not read this! It probably be rated R... but I'm not too sure... This was written under the influence of caffeine ( well it was A LOT of Coca Cola ^_^;;;; ) and might make little or no sense in the matter ( and God knows how late this was written at )... This is dedicated to Ken-kun lover, mawee-no-baka and Neko-Vixen. XD this just goes to say we're such crackheads! Anywho... ENJOY!  
  
Mit-chan's eyes fluttered open. She blinked, clearing the fog of sleep from her eyes.  
  
She realized she wasn't in her own bed, or room for that matter. A patch of moisture lay beneath the pressure on her shoulder. A source of heat was close behind her. A warm breath of air tickled the bare skin of her neck.  
  
The she realized... she was... NAKEY! dun Dun DUN! *home alone face*  
  
Her whole body stiffened.  
  
The hand on her shoulder twitched and a sudden movement occurred behind her. Black hairs tickled her cheek as a wet tongue lapped her neck and Shigure let out a low moan.  
  
She decided to crawl out of bed when something "pocked" (because "poke" is spelt P-O-C-K-E XD) her in the butt (^_^; ya I had just watched Sorority Boys...).  
  
Mit-chan's face went completely blank. Sweatdrops formed all over her face as she started to realize what was going on.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, giving him a big slap on the cheek. She got up quickly and yanked the covers away, leaving Shigure cold and exposed.  
  
"Leggo my Eggo!" (Never write fics while watching TV 'cause you might come across Fruit Loop Eggo commercials)  
  
Anywho... Shigure lay sprawled out on the bed, legs spread wide open.  
  
Mit-chan could help but look. 'Oh... My... GOD!' She tried to avert her eyes. She really did. Not that hard though. Well it shows. If she was REALLY trying, then she'd hide inside her blanket or something. Well, she was practically devouring him with her eyes.  
  
An ecchi smile curled at the side of Shigure's face. He got up off the bed and walked towards her.  
  
Mit-chan was shaking. She was ALMOST scared, but not quite.  
  
Shigure pressed his face against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries. He swirled his tongue under her earlobe.  
  
Mit-chan gasped as the blanket fell to the floor. Shigure grabbed her arms and led her back to the bed. He pushed her back onto the bed and grabbed onto her hands. He lapped her neck again (because it's so cute!) and leaned closer to her, smilling in his head because if he really did that would just be weird.  
  
Just then, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked in. They were really supposed to be there when Mit-chan screamed "YOU PERVERT!" but they were delayed because Kyo had to yell "LEGGO MY EGGO!" and then him and Yuki had to fight over the waffle and Yuki won of course even though Kyo had the waffle first but it was a Fruit Loop Eggo Waffle so Yuki just HAD to steal it.  
  
Anywho... Yuki and Kyo stared at the sight in front of them, traumatized. Tohru let out a scream and Hatori and Ayame came rushing in. Hatori held his face in his hands and Ayame snapped picture after picture.  
  
That was it. Mit-chan had THE HUGEST spaz you could possibly have.  
  
A/N: O_O I don't know about you, but this scares me... Well it's not exactly the sanest thing I've ever written... uh... ^_^; I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. I just found this lying around in my room one amidst the empty Coke bottles ^_^; 


	8. Hyperbole part deux

See the orange cat.  
  
See the orange cat run.  
  
See the little rat.  
  
Run little rat, run!  
  
A/N: -_-; lets just say I'm not good with deadlines... but this time it wasn't entirely my fault. My computer had a problem and I had to get it fixed. And because SOMEBODY **glares at father** procrastinated, I had to wait a looooonnnnnnnng time. So now I'm back and I'm giving you another chapter!  
  
That was it. Yuki had. He had won the biggest battle between them.  
  
Kyo sat on the floor in his bedroom, his face in his hands. He had lost again, but this time, he couldn't have a rematch. He couldn't go into the mountains and train then come back and face him again.  
  
It was over.  
  
He had lost and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Shigure sighed as Mit-chan reached for her shoes. 'Aw... She's leaving... It's too bad...'  
  
Mit-chan looked up at him. She gave him one last glare.  
  
"... Ja"  
  
That was the last thing she said before turning around to leave.  
  
"Oi, oi, Mit-chan!" Shigure called out.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How about a good-bye kiss?"  
  
Mit-chan sighed, but instead of a kiss... SHE GAVE HIM A HUG! dun Dun DUN!  
  
""  
  
Mit-chan found herself face to face with a black dog.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuki's heart was filled with disappointment. He had finally lost to that baka neko (sound familiar? Ya I'm running low on ideas...). Now he knew what it felt like to loose. It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
He sighed and smiled at Tohru. She was blushing. 'When the day does come, that baka neko better treat her good...'  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better Yuki... I guess I should go make breakfast!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mit-chan blinked. There was no way this was real. This had to be some sort of trick, right?  
  
She began to feel dizzy and the room around her started spinning. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "You're still a dog?!"  
  
"... Ya..."  
  
"O_O And you can TALK?!"  
  
Mit-chan fainted.  
  
"Kuso..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo decided he might as well go down for breakfast. Clenching his fists, he stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
When he got down stares he saw Yuki sitting down at the table reading a book. Then he remembered they had to study the poets of the 16th century. He'd do it later tonight.  
  
Other than that, he wanted to pound his face in or maybe even see if he could smash it off somehow. Either way he'd be happy.  
  
He could smell the omelettes Tohru was making. He could also smell the salmon she usually added to his omelette and the leek she added in Yuki's.  
  
He walked into the kitchen. The smell of leek was overpowering, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her. He didn't know about what, he just wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Oi..."  
  
Tohru turned around towards him. Her blue orbs staring at him with surprised.  
  
"Kyo-kun! Anou... doesn't the leek bother you?"  
  
Kyo paused, then shook his head. "Iie, all I can smell is the salmon."  
  
"Oh... does it smell that good?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mit-chan's eyes fluttered open. Peering over her was the same black dog. She gasped and sat up. The dog smiled at her. And then...  
  
""  
  
A nude Shigure sat in front of her. Mit-chan blushed and looked away. Shigure raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well after last night I didn't think you would care," he said while clothing himself, "Alright, let me explain..."  
  
A/N: Okay, about the Kyo and Yuki parts... those were a bit angsty ne? I didn't mean too but sometimes angst and romance come in the same package! So did you guys like it? I'm running low on ideas so I'm open to any suggestions! 


	9. Metaphor

I see a red door and I want it painted black.  
  
No colours anymore, I want them to turn black  
  
Rolling Stones  
  
Kyo, frustrated, ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't exactly what he expected. The smell of leek was overpowering and tears were starting to form in his eyes.  
  
He glanced once more at Tohru and walked back to the living room. Yuki didn't even look up at him when he entered. He shot him a glare. 'Kuso nezumi...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"And that's why I turn into a dog..."  
  
Mit-chan stared at him, not quite sure what to say. It's not everyday someone you've known forever suddenly explains that he's been under a curse since the day he was born. She sat back and hugged her knees.  
  
Shigure sighed. After this she'd have to get her memory erased. Too bad. He really liked her.  
  
Mit-chan looked up at him and moved closer. "I... I don't care. You're still Shigure. You're still as human as anyone else..."  
  
For a moment, just a moment, there was a surprised yet touched expression on Shigure's face. But that was about to change.  
  
"Oh, Mit-chan... does this mean you'll bear my children?"  
  
"... Baka..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Not too far away, a car approached the house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo was quietly taking a nap on the roof. 'Maybe it's okay to just be friends... I can do that... right?'  
  
His eyes flung open when he heard the sound of a car door slamming. Curious, he looked over the edge of the roof.  
  
'O_O OH... MY... GOD!'  
  
Kyo shifted uneasily on the roof. He couldn't do anything to stop them from approaching.  
  
"ARGH!" was all he managed to say, but it was too late. They had already opened the sliding paper door and entered the house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuki put his book down. Breakfast was almost finished, he could smell it. The smell had traveled through the house. It was nice.  
  
The Yuki heard something awful. Something truly awful. Something so awful children would hide behind their mothers. It traveled through the house faster than the smell of Tohru's cooking.  
  
"SO HOW IS MY LITTLE BROTHER DOING!?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kyo flinched from his place on the roof.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mit-chan looked up at the man in front of her from the floor. There was this strange air of confidence that seemed to float around him. The man was wearing a long red coat and had long locks of white hair and mystical yellow eyes. He was followed by a man with dark hair, parted at one side, with green eyes. He was wearing a gray vest with a white dress shirt and gray dress pants.  
  
"GURE-SAN! MY LOVE! Long time no see ne?" Ayame bellowed. Mit-chan gave Shigure a quizzical look. "Anou... not now Aya..."  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" Hatori asked.  
  
It was a long time before anyone said anything.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuki froze. From around the corner came Ayame, arms outstretched and everything. He wrapped his arms around Yuki.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER, HOW I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"POW!"  
  
From around the corner, again, came Hatori, Shigure and Mit-chan. Yuki shot Hatori a glare.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"For your checkup. We had it scheduled."  
  
"Then why is HE here?"  
  
"He said he missed you and wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Because of all the noise, Tohru popped out from the corner. Seeing Ayame on the floor, she rushed to his side.  
  
"Ayame-san!"  
  
"POOF!"  
  
A/N: And that's all I have for now. I might add some more characters in depending on how long I keep this up. Any suggestions are welcome! ^_^ 


End file.
